


the very best

by Rrrowr



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Gen, M/M, Makeover, Mother Hen Peter, Sane Peter Hale, Self Confidence Issues, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is this really necessary?” Stiles asks. “No matter what I’m wearing, all they’re going to see when I walk in is a kid who wants to play with the big boys.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the very best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> Way back in the day, nezstorm had a need:
> 
>  
> 
> _i need den mother peter hale and i need him now_  
>  mother hen protocol activated by bby!stiles
> 
>  
> 
> so.

Stiles stands in front of the mirrors, hands on his hips and head hanging tiredly between his shoulders. They’ve been here for hours, and Stiles is pretty sure that he’s been in and out of a few hundred different suits. He has both a tailor and a fashion consultant fluttering around him, tutting at this and gasping at that, and Stiles just wants to go home and sleep.

He shakes out his weariness with a groan and rolls his eyes toward Peter, who’s standing to the side with an intent look on his face. “Are we done yet?” he whines.

(There’s really no denying it. He’s whining. He’s a person, not a doll, and he’s so over this whole make a good impression thing.)

Peter touches his fingers to his mouth, every inch the _Meryl Streep Devil Meets Prada_ fashionista that Stiles never expected him to be. “Not quite yet,” he says and then snaps his fingers at the attendant lurking in the doorway. “Ties.”

Stiles sighs a few minutes later when Peter throws a tie over each of his shoulders. As far as Stiles can tell, the ties are completely identical. 

“Is this really necessary?” he asks. “No matter what I’m wearing, all they’re going to see when I walk in is a kid who wants to play with the big boys.”

“Don’t be an idiot,” Peter scolds, holding up a third and then a fourth tie up to Stiles’ throat. “They’ll see exactly what we want them to see – our Emissary. Clothes make the man, and if I have any say in it at all, you’ll be the most powerful, most confident person in the room.”

“Easy for you to say,” Stiles mutters, ducking his head appropriately as Peter throws one of the ties around his neck. “You’re not the one feeling like a Ken doll right now.”

Peter knots the tie with quick fingers and tightens it. “Ken would be lucky to look as good as you do right now,” he says firmly.

Stiles grunts, skeptical. “I’m sure you’d say whatever you had to if it meant you could trot me out front like some kind of fancy pet.”

“Please,” Peter drawls, tugging the panels of the suit jacket closed and buttoning them. “Like anyone could put you on a leash. Especially when you’re wearing this.”

Peter steps to the side, out from between Stiles and the mirrors. He looms up behind him, fingers hovering around Stiles’ shoulders as if trying to present Stiles to his reflection. Stiles stares at that reflection, unconsciously straightening as he takes in the appearance of the man in front of him. Stiles has always thought of himself as gangly, with limbs too long for his body and a head too big for his shoulders. But looking at himself now, he's _lean_ instead. The jacket’s cut makes his shoulders broader, and the lighter vest underneath makes his chest wider. He feels like a knife – sharpened and dangerous, and bloody too if the splash of the red dropping down from his throat is any indication.

Huffing out a quiet laugh, Peter purrs one last parting remark in his ear: “Whatever it is you think I want for you – or for this pack, it is only ever _the very best_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: [here](http://rrrowr.tumblr.com/post/107926930180)


End file.
